1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication technique, and more particularly, to a method for connecting devices, and further to associated devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic information devices, smart devices, and networks, information sharing between devices is a tendency to enhance usage experience. Information sharing between a mobile terminal and a television terminal is given as an example. If the television terminal is playing TV programs, the television terminal can show information received by the mobile terminal in real time. The user can aware the information has been received by the mobile terminal without checking the mobile terminal, which enhance the usage experience.
The first step to perform information-sharing is establishing a network connection between devices. Conventionally, the conflict problem in connection-request messages, which occurs if a connection between devices is established, can not be solved effectively, affecting the connection efficiency unfavorably.